Ninjago: A change of heart
by Tammy52
Summary: The Ninja are back! and they are ready for the finale battle! Lloyd training, Krystina being more awesome, Cole can't cook as always, Zane being the nindroid he is, Jay's jokes being cornier and Nya getting smarter, And Kennedy getting more awesome as well ! Are the ninja really ready? We will see! NO FLAMES! I TELL YOU NO FLAMES!
1. The aftermath

(no person's prov)

_Long before time had a name… Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master by using the 4 elemental weapons. They were given to 4 ninja. The ninja of fire whose is name Kai, The ninja of ice whose name is Zane, The ninja of lightning with the name of Jay, and the ninja of earth with the name of Cole. They had the job of training the Green ninja to face the evil Lord Garmadon, But they were in need of the ninja of art and the ninja of music to train the young green ninja…_

*Krystina's prov*

The guys and me were in Ninjago city repairing stuff after the GD attack. The guys were working on a lamppost and my job was to keep an eye on Kennedy and Lloyd. "I cant use my elemental weapon without my sword!" I hear Kai whine, "Stop your whining Kai! We will get our weapons back from garmadon before you know it" My Boyfriend Cole said. "Well i'm sick and tired of being powerless!" Kai whined again, as he tried to use his elemental powers "Kai, you are starting to sound like a two year old" I said. "Oh shut up!" Kai said, "i'll kick your butt, right here right now" i retorted back. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Kennedy and Lloyd said, "ok you two stop it we still have a lot to do" cole started "Exactly, like finding a place to stay" Sensei Wu said. "how are we going to do that! we don't have our weapons so they can change into transportation!" Jay said. Sensei said something i didn't hear because Kennedy and Lloyd were trying to annoy me "Will you two just shut up!" I tell them. "Why?" Lloyd asked, "We are not bothering you" Kennedy replied. "Just shut up so i can hear sensei" I nearly yell. Cole walked over to me and try to calm me down and not to punch them "so what did sensei say?" i ask, "He said we have to find a place to stay" Cole replied with a kiss on my head "Ok, then lets get going" I said.

(Cole's prov)

"and here is a nice apartment" the related agent said about a cruddy apartment. "You have anything more roomy?" Kennedy ask. "Look kid I'm trying to work with your budget" the agent said. "do you have anything nicer?" Krystina said, "Well we have one place, but it is out of your budget"

4 hours later We came to a nice looking penthouse. "this is the hero sweet" the agent said. "This place is nice" i hear Krystina say. "Look at those video games!" Kennedy and Lloyd said. "we'll take it!" I hear kai said.

*Krystina's prov, 6 days later*

It been awesome. Lloyd is progressing in his spinjitzu, Kennedy have been helping Nya take care of the ultra dragon (He is doing a lot better). But there was a sucky part, Me, and the guys (but Lloyd) had to get jobs to pay for rent. Cole was a security guard, Zane was a cook at a restaurant, Kai was a kids party entertainer, and Jay was a pizza delivery guy. I was a children's theater director. (Long story don't ask). The bad part was Kennedy and Lloyd were left alone at the apartment, we were all worried about them but we had no choice. Sensei and Nya had been going out and looking for something, they won't tell us what.

(5 days later, Lloyd's prov)

I was in the apartment playing a videogame, Kennedy was watching me waiting for her turn, "Lloyd! hurry up!" Kennedy said. "hold on a minute!" i said back, we didn't hear the glass window being cut into a circle. it wasn't till the last minute that we saw scales come throw the window. "Lloyd! Theres a snake!" Kennedy cried, "Ah!" i said and i went to the door and i try to open it. "door locked" the audio vocis said. "i want the door open!" I said as i shield Kennedy from the serpentine. "Lloyd, Kennedy! are you there?" I hear my uncle shout. "Help! Theres a serpentine in the room!" I yelled back at him, They got the door open and kicked Scales butt, and he was sent to jail! It was so cool.

*Krystina's prov, 5 hours later*

"You're fired!" My boss yelled at me, i didn't care at the moment the others needed me. "what did Jay get into this time?" I asked. "He was captured by the serpentine" Zane said. "We have to save his butt again!" I said, "Yes im afraid so" Kai said

few minutes later, we were on a moving train! Serpentine everywhere, and we didn't have our weapons! well the guys didn't i did "we are so maga dead" I said, as i pulled out my bamboo staff and i taped the wood like i was knocking on wood, and out popped my hidden blade. -A.n This bamboo staff was specially made to hold a hidden blade so Krystina rocks- "No were not!, Krystina get to the front of the train and try to stop it! we'll hold them off!" Kai said, i did as i was told and i ran to the front of the train beating up serpentine left and right. When i got to the front i saw Jay trying to hop away as best as he could in the rope bounds on him and i watched as he fell down. "Hey! you watch it!" I yelled as i kicked more snake but, i slammed my bamboo staff on one of the snakes head and it fell down in defeat i did the same to the other ones in the front car. then i saw that the train was really close to Jay, so i grabbed the brake lever and pulled _"theres too much power! i can't do this myself" _ I thought, "You guys! A little help here!" I yelled at the others, and they ran into the front car and helped me pull the brake lever. The train stopped right in front of Jay his eyes wide in horror. we got out of the train and helped Jay get untied.

(5 hours later No person's prov)

The ninja got back safely, But they had to move into the cruddy apartment, they didn't mind as long as they trained Lloyd. But meanwhile with scales "I WILL NOT BE BEHIND BARS! I WILL GET OUT AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Scales yelled "Yeah yeah yeah, snake guy lights out" The guard said as he turned out the light.

* * *

Sweet! First chapter baby! I hope i got some of the things right. If i get 5 reviews, i'll update sooner. got that reviews= More updating!. No flames please! i beg of you!


	2. Pirates vs Ninja

(No person's prov)

"fist of fury!" A young boy with blond hair and wearing a green ninja gi named Lloyd said, and said some other random stuff. As he trained a boy with spiky hair and wearing a red ninja gi was using an oven mitt for a punching glove thing. "Lloyd, you are going to be late to your lesson with nya" said the wise voice of sensei Wu, "But when will i learn spinjitzu!" Lloyd wined and threw his hands in the air, and a 17 (soon to be 18) year old girl with brown hair in a ponytail chuckled as the red ninja said to Lloyd "No way young grasshopper! You're not even strong enough to face my pinkie toe". "So the student becomes the teacher" Sensei said as Lloyd went to Nya's class

(Lloyd's prov)

"now that i gave him his medicine he should be better in no time" Kai's little sister Nya started as she petted one of the heads, "The four elemental dragons were loyal to the four ninja, but the ultra dragon is for the Green ninja to ride" Nya. "Cool! I never knew that!" i said, "see even a samurai like myself can teach you something" Nya said as the dragon stood up and roared. "Looks like he's better already!" I said watching the dragon roaring and waiting for Nya to say that he can fly. "I guess he is, well go on big guy go stretch your wings out" Nya said.

(with garmadon No person's prov)

"well! How are we going to stop the ninja!" Garmadon yelled, "How about we kill the green ninja!" one random serpentine said, he got tossed off the ship. "Any, ideas that do not involve killing my son!" Garmadon yelled once more. "Look! there iss the ninja''ss dragon!" another serpentin said. "Mega weapon! Destroy the dragon!" Garmadon wailed, as it didn't work. the ship ended up crashing on the water (A.n not really, it kind of a bad landing on the water) "you scaley idiots! if you know how to fly a ship i would of hit that thing!" Garmadon said and he went to captain soto's old office type thing, and had a little tantrum, and slammed the mega weapon on a desk in the room and out popped a book. "These guys know how to fly a ship, i wish they were here to show those scaley morons how to!" garmadon says as he looks at the book and the mega weapon starts to glow and black mist comes out of it. "the mega weapon won't let me let go of it!" Garmadon said as he tried to let go of it. After it was done Garmadon stood up weakly and went onto the deck to see the serpentin and Captain Soto's crew arguing. "The mega weapon, doesn't destroy, it creates!" Garmadon said weakly, "Now i have a better crew!" garmadon finished weaker.

*Krystina's pov*

we all were standing out in front of 'Gran sensei Darth's mojo dojo' when i hear Kai say "Are we really going to train Lloyd here!", "We have to, the cruddy place we are staying in won't work for long" I said as i overhear Lloyd and Kennedy making a bet "Lloyd, 5 dollars and a candy bar says that this Darth dude will be a moron" Kennedy says, "Oh you're on!" Lloyd replies back to her and i just chuckle at them as we went inside. After waiting ten minutes, Darth comes out bragging about how he is the 'greatest' in all of ninjago, and that we can train Lloyd here if one of us can beat him in a duel and out of the corner of my eye i see Lloyd handing Kennedy 5 dollars and a candy bar, so i walked up to him and did spinjitzu causing him to fall on the floor. "You got your but kicked by a girl!" Lloyd and Kennedy said as they were laughing, and Kai said "But we know spinjitzu".

* * *

Hey guys or gals! Tammy52 here, Sorry about not updating like a promised the internet shut off at my home and i lost my flashdrive for a week. so i hope this will be better for you guys. And i have two more things before i'm done, I'm thinking of giving Kai and Zane girlfriends, So a yes, maybe, no? Please tell me soon. And Lets see if i can get at least 17 reviews or more, and I'll try to update when i can ok?


	3. Authors note

Hey guys or gals! Tammy52 here, and i think you guys were hoping for a update on the story, but i'm not. I keep getting reviews for what the characters look like, for a while i'll put Krystina's and Kennedy's look, personality ext. on my profile, and i'll put the look and such for the guys those will be up for a short while then Krystina's and Kennedy's. I know some of my readers may or may not watched the show _'Ninjago: masters of spinjitzu'_ but if you did watch the show you know what the guys look like and everything, so please stop sending the reviews for the looks of all the characters because i'm not going to in the story. Ok with that out of the way, i haven't updated in a while because of my internet at home and i had been working on it when i can at school, and I have a ton of homework to get done. So if i don't update i'm more likely swapped with homework and my internet is down. and because some people have been bugging me! i'll put Krystina's and Kennedy's look and such in this author's note as well. Oh, and if i sign something with Krystina it means i don't want to put my username, and Krystina is not my name in real life.

_Name:_ Krystina

_Age: _17 and a half soon to be 18

_Gender: _Female (A tomboy)

_Skin tone: _Light tan

_Eye color: _a milk chocolate brown

_Hair color and length: _curly light brown hair, that goes down to her mid-back

_Element and color: _her element is music, and her color is lavender

_Personality: _although she is 17 she likes to be childish, she would often team up with Lloyd to prank Kai and Jay. She also can be responsible and caring. She will be found sticking up for the others especially Lloyd and Kennedy. She is also artistic, and fun loving.

_Hobbies: _sketching and drawing, singing, reading, picking on Kai and Jay and calling Kennedy _'Pinkie' _

_Weapon: _a bamboo bow staff, with a hidden blade. the staff was made to hold a hidden blade and the blade will pop out when Krystina taps on the wood with her two forefingers

_Name:_ Kennedy

_Age:_ Just turned 12

_Gender: _Female (Also a tomboy)

_Skin tone: _Black

_Eye color: _dark brown eyes

_Hair color and length: _Dark brown straight hair, Short

_Element and color: _Her element is art, and color is a rose petal pink

_Personality: _responsible for her age, but she can't say no for planning a prank on Kai with Krystina and Lloyd. she was shy to Krystin when the two best friends first met in _'Ninjago: A new ninja' _ and to the others after meeting them. She is often found with Krystina singing along to songs that they both like, or with Lloyd planning pranks, reading comics, or playing video games

_Hobbies: _Singing, painting, drawing with Krystina, playing pranks on Kai with Lloyd, reading books and comics, picking on Krystina and Jay, trying to get Krystina back for calling her _'Pinkie'_

_Weapon: _silver bow and arrow set that when used glows a hot pink

Ok that is out of the way, now i'll put the guy's up on my profile. Tammy52 out!


	4. Pirates vs Ninja pt 2

(No persons pov)

on a ship that was once called the _'destiny's bounty'_ was a bunch of serpentine and pirates. Also on that ship was Lord Garmadon with captain soto the captain of the pirates.

"Your ship! This is my ship! I builded her!" Soto wailed to Garmadon. "But, i brought you back to life! you must listen to me!" Garmadon screamed to Soto. "the mega weapon created you, and it can destroy you!" Garmadon said.

"Take the weapon" Soto said to one of his crew members. The crew member grabbed the mega weapon and tried to pull it out of garmadon's hands, as they played a little game of tug of war, the pirate started to fade after it was done fading all that was left was a hat.

"Only i can control the mega weapon" Garmadon says as he held onto the staff with his hands. -A.n I think it was 2 of the 4 hands he was… what's with the frying pan? *gets hit with the frying pan from story deprived fans*-

"Lock them in the brig" Soto said to one of his crew members called no eyed pete. -a.n *behind a shield* Why would you have him on the ship! he has no eyes! *story deprived readers come at me with the frying pan again and i run off*- "Left!" the bird on no eyed pete's shoulder squawked and Pete grabbed soto's arm.

"Your other Left!" The bird squawked once more and pete grabbed garmadon as the serpentin and garmadon were thrown into the brig, Soto discovered that his ship can now fly

*Krystina's pov*

"Ok Lloyd you can do this" I said as i hanged from the ceiling with my feet. "Why do i have to do this?" Lloyd asked as he hooked his feet on the railing i put up there to practice on.

"Music can be played anywhere like a upside down speaker the works, therefore if you are hanging by your feet and surrounded by enemies you must fight like a upside down bat" I say and have Kai come at me with his sword and i kick his but with just my hands. "Ok, that makes sense, but why feet?" Kennedy asked and trying to do the same thing as Lloyd and i. "you can use anything to make music, like a pot and pan. So you must learn how to fight with what you have at the moment" I say and bend upward to unhook my feet from the ceiling.

"Ok, Lloyd lets see if you can stay like that without falling on your face. You got 5 minutes starting now." I say and i start a stopwatch as Lloyd hanged from the ceiling by his feet and Kennedy hanged by his side. That's when an anchor fell onto the streets that shocked the building making Kennedy and Lloyd fall. "Ow! Now my flippin face hurts!" Kennedy says as she got up from the ground.

(No person's pov)

"Take the jewels and anything else that seems valuable!" Soto said as his crew jumped off the bounty. The pirates plundered Ninjago city taking coins, jewels, gold, and other stuff. The ninja saw this and they went into action.

(Cole's pov)

"Lloyd and Kennedy stay here" I say as all of us got on a bus. "But we want to help!" they said in sync.

"Sorry you two, but we can't lose you. Especially you Lloyd the finale battle can happen at any time" Zane said as Kai handed over some bus tokens. "I can't believe i'm saying this but, follow that ship" Krystina said and pointed at the bounty. The 5 of us got on the roof of the bus and got ready to jump on the anchor to climb on the ship. The bus stopped and we all flew forward and grabbed onto Kai whose sword is stabbed into the bus. There was a old lady going across the street holding a bag of groceries.

"It's getting away!" Krystina said with a panic and pulled her hair into a ponytail with one hand.

…

…

…

That old lady was still walking across the street, when her bag broke.

*Krystina's pov*

I groaned that old lady got off the road, but we saw darth being a retard and jumped on the ship. Then i got a idea. "Cole, throw me onto the anchor" I said, it was a crazy idea but it might work.

"What! That's crazy!" Cole said. "They won't let a girl on board of a ship! they would kill me on spot I'll have to hide!" I said. "Krystina, be careful!" Cole said and picked me up we were close enough to the anchor for me to grab onto to the anchor. the last thing i saw was the guys went into a costume shop.

70 minutes later the guys were on the ship and i was hanging on the mast upside down. My arms were slipped out easily and mocking Soto with my hands.

"who want's to see pajama man go splat?" Soto asked. The crew members cheer for the idea. Jay says in a bad impression of Soto. "who wants to see him live?". The crew cheer again then stop confused. "Say your last goodbye!" Soto said and pushed Darth off the plank. Then we saw Lloyd and Kennedy on the ultra dragon and caught Darth before he died.

Then Lloyd landed the dragon and on a building and jumped on the ship with Kennedy

"Are you guys crazy!" I said and fought the pirates that came at me. "We just want to help" Lloyd said before Kai stuffed him in a barrel to keep him safe and Kennedy was placed in another one.

"hey! I can't see!" i hear Lloyd say. it wasn't till 10 minutes later i saw a Hot pink and a emerald green tornadoes break the barrels.

"Sweet! We did spinjitzu" Kennedy said as she continued to fight the pirates.

…

…

…

...

...

One battle later, we were on the streets watching the pirates get placed into cop cars. "Is this your ship?" a cop asked. "It sure is" Jay said then we saw Garmadon. "Your ship! It belongs to me!" Garmadon said as the ship takes off. "Dad!" Lloyd said, as Kennedy puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Your growing stronger, Lloyd! And i am proud of you!" Garmadon says and the ship leaves. "Lloyd that was awesome!" I say and gave him a hug. "You did spinjitzu!" Kennedy said and after i gave him a hug she pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey look Lloyd is blushing" Jay says in a mocking tone, that earned him a smack upside the head. I hear Darth trying to come up to me to flip me, i flipped him over my shoulder which caused Kennedy and Lloyd to pull up from there kiss. "Oh, come on guys, i darth you to let me win" Darth said. That just made all of us laugh.

* * *

Hey Guys or gals of earth! I'm back! and i'm so sorry for not updating. I have Isats next week so more likely no update for a while. I'm sorry for the a.n's in the story i just had to put them in. again sorry! Any who, I really need to know if i should give Kai and Zane girlfriends, so please tell me. and if your lucky when i'm done with this story, i'll do the next season's episodes two. but with my own twist! So for now Tammy52 is totally OUT! PEACE


	5. Double trouble

(no person's pov)

"Tell me! what can we do to defeat the ninja!" Garmadon said to the serpentine on the deck of the bounty. "how about you use the mega weapon to have it make a big turkey sssandwich! I am very hungry" one venomari said.

"No! I can use the mega weapon once a day before it drains all of my energy!" Garmadon whailed to the serpent. He then looked at the mega weapon and saw his reflection. "Thats it!" Garmadon said.

"What the turkey sssandwich?" the same venomari asked as some other serpentin held out plates and silverware. "No! Get me the ninja's old ninja suits!" Garmadon commanded to the snakes.

The serpents quickly got to work grabbing the old suits of the ninja's and threw them into a pile on the deck. "Mega weapon, Show the ninja how it is to defeat the one the same as you!" Garmadon yelled as the mega weapon began to spark its blue lightning and show its purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared there stood 6 ninja clad in Blue, Black, Red, White, and Lavender. "Evil ninja, go and destroy the good ninja!" Garmadon said and held onto the mega weapon.

"Yes lord Garmadon!" The evil ninja said and bowed to Garmadon.

(Lloyd's pov)

i was trying to make a lightbulb light up. "Come on Lloyd you can do it" i hear Jay say trying to encourage me. The light bulb broke for the 10th time in a row!

"I give up! i can't do it!" I say as Kai hands me a broom and a dust pan. "Lloyd you can do it you have to try harder" I hear Kennedy say trying to make me feel better. "Sensei, i can't get threw to Lloyd. as much as he tries he can't do it" we hear Jay say. "it will take him time to embrace the light, remember his childhood" uncle said.

*Krystina's pov*

I see nya come come in as i help Lloyd clean up the glass shards. "Hey jay want to come to the ado body shop?" I heard Nya ask Jay. "Why do you have a job at a ado body shop" Jay asked.

"Its a part time job. i thought i could fix the ultra sonic raider in my free time there" Nya replied back to Jay. "Oh and Lloyd a letter came in for you" Nya said and handed Lloyd a letter. "Well?" I say trying to find out what the letter said. "it says that i'm invited for a special award ceremony at my old school" Lloyd says. "oh is there going to be cake?" Cole asked.

*Kennedy's pov*

"wow! Look how high we are! The people look like ants!" I said looking around in awe. "Ok Lloyd pull up!" I hear Cole say trying to teach Lloyd how to fly and trying to to look scared. "Ok!" Lloyd pulled up and then landed at Darkly's school for gifted boys (once call Darkly's school for bad boys).

(Lloyd's pov)

A old friend of mine met us when we landed, his name was Bradly but everyone called him Brad. "Hey brad!" I say as Brad looked up. "Lloyd its great to see you again!" Brad said and leaded us inside. "where are the teachers" I hear Cole ask.

"don't worry, it is ninja day" Brad started, as we went to the teachers lounge. "Ninja day?" Kennedy asked obviously confused. "On ninja day to honor the ninja that made us good we stay out of sight" Brad said and lean to me to whisper something. "hey Lloyd who's the girl in pink, she is cute" Brad whispered to me. "Her name is Kennedy and back off she's mine!" I whispered back to him.

"Dude, you know that with a cute girl like that is going to be taken. you know the rules here, leave a mark on her, a ring, necklace, or a bracelet. she will be taken by one of the others" Brad whispered to me. "Shut up! i have everything under control with her" I whispered back. "Lloyd what are you talking about" Kennedy said wanting to know. "Oh nothing, Brad is just being a idiot like normal" I say to her and grabbed her hand. "Ok?" Kennedy said not quite understanding what is going on.

(With the evil ninja, no person's pov)

The evil ninja were doing bad stuff, they kicked over trash cans, threw rocks at people crossing the street, and even put a old lady up in a tree! Evil Krystina also spray painted cuss words on store fronts! The horror they caused! They then got to Darth's dojo and went inside.

"There you guys are, where is Lloyd?" Sensei asked worried that his nephew was ok. "Oh he's fine, he had so much fun he wanted to stay there and have you go down like right now" Evil Kai said, unknowing that Sensei knew they were not his students. "oh Lloyd had fun at mega monster amusement park?" Sensei question Evil Kai.

"Uhh… oh yes, he did! he had loads of fun" Evil Kai said with hesitation. "you're not my students!" Sensei said and pointed his bamboo bow staff at the evil kai.

"And you're not our sensei!" Evil Kai said and took off his sunglasses with the others. after pining Sensei to the wall -a.n i'm just going to put a E in front of the evil ninja's name i'm getting sick and tired of writing the whole thing out- EKai said, "Were's the ninja!"

*Krystina's pov*

"You mean we are stuck here!" i yelled for no reason. "Krystina calm down, we can find our way out" I hear Kennedy say trying but failing on calming me down.

"wait if this school was designed for evil, shouldn't there be a hidden switch for a secret passage.

(with the Evil ninja no person's pov)

EJay arrived at the auto-body shop to get the ultra sonic raider. "hey Nya!" EJay said in fake cheer. "Hey Jay, weren't you supposed to be at Darkly's?" Nya asked and got the keys to the ultra sonic raider. "Oh yeah, that… the others fell off of the dragon so we need the raider to get us to the school" EJay said.

"I hope you guys are ok" Nya said and held out the keys. That's when EJay kissed her and pulled her into a dip as he took the keys.

"Thanks Nya" EJay said and hopped into the raider.

(Lloyd's pov)

"Whats going on?" I asked seeing i'm tied to a chair, a light was turned on so i can see better. I saw Gene. "Hello Lloyd" I hear him in that annoying voice of his. "Gene" I said back to him with the tone of annoyance in my voice.

"I hear you became a ninja" Gene said and i started to think of a lie. "No, i'm not! i'm just pretending to be one so i can defeat them!" I said and threw in a evil laugh.

then a kid i didn't know came in and said, "The ninja have escaped!"

"what!" Gene said and ran out of the room with the others. "Hey! i'm still tied up here!" I yelled to them.

i used my lightning power to get free of the ropes and did a short celebration, by short i mean i was cut off when the others came into the room. "Aw man! i escaped fare and square!" I said as i was tied up again.

"Listen here guys, i'm not evil. so is brad" I said trying to get off scot free. "you are? why?" Gene asked Brad. "Because, i can't stand being evil. and i also like planting flowers" Brad said and Gene gasped in horror.

"See not everyone is bad, and i'm proof of it so what do you say? will you help me defeat the evil ninja?" I ask as brad came over and untied me others came over to to be on my side.

"Oh my dad is not going to like this" Gene said and joined my team. "welcome to the club" I then held up a needle. "Ok who knows how to sew?" i ask as the others gasp.

After making the ninja gi they put them on and we headed out to help the real ninja. "hey there confusing them!" I hear Krystina say as she kicked the EKrystina in the gut causing her to disappear. The others did the same and after hearing Jay go mad about the EJay kissing Nya. i was sure that i heard everything

*Kennedy's pov*

I was in the raider with Lloyd, Krystina, Zane, and Jay. Kai and Cole were on the ultra dragon. Cole was eating a cake -a.n doesn't surprise me- that's when garmadon came on the monitor and said some things i didn't hear, but i did hear glitching and saw the monitor glitch to show a game like tetris (you know with the falling blocks in different ways and shapes). "what the…" I said and saw Lloyd with a controller. "Looks like he figured out how to use lighting" Krystina said with a laugh and in 5 minutes flat the ones in the raider just burst out laughing.

* * *

Hey guys! I thought i would get this up for you, during isat time. So, I had fun on this one it was awesome to do this episode! so up next is... Well i'm not saying! *Starts to laugh* I'm not crazy and i forgot on the others so i'm going to let Lloyd and Cole take it away for the disclaimer. Boys?

Lloyd: I'm just here because she said she would give me candy. So Tammy don't own Ninjago. The show belongs to Lego, and Kennedy belongs to Wizerd101

Cole: She only owns Krystina. So can we go now?

I don't know, wait here Lloyd *Gives him a chocolate bar* and Cole be my guess and kick Kai's butt for me.

Cole: Got it

Lloyd: Thanks! *opens chocolate bar and starts to eat it*

Get out of here Lloyd!

Lloyd: Just because i'm 12 in your story doesn't mean i have to listen to you!

Fine... Sorry about wasting your time readers, so till next time

Lloyd: Tammy52 is out!

That's my line!


	6. Ninjaball run

(No person's pov)

We go into darth's dojo and see the just turned 12 year old Lloyd balancing on one hand and trying to keep the entire weight of the Ninja and Sensei Wu on his shoulders. "Lloyd, i handle the weight of Ninjago on your shoulders you must be able to handle the weight of us" Sensei said as he took a sip of tea. thats when a wrecking ball crashes into the wall making all of the ninja fall of and Krystina landing on a certain earth ninja. "S-sorry" Krystina said and got off of Cole with a dark red blush on her face.

*Krystina's pov*

That was awkward, I fell on Cole and blushing about it! _'calm down Krystina, it was just an accident'_ i thought as i tried to get the blush off my face. "Its ok Krystina" Cole said to me as i helped him up he too had a light blush on his face. it was a little cute.

That was when Darth came running in. "Hey! I still have 2 more days!" I hear Darth cry out to some builders with the wrecking ball. "oh sorry man, we'll be back in 2 days to destroy the place" a random worker said and left with the other workers taking the wrecking ball with them.

"Hey darth, what's going on here" Said Cole whose blush is dying down, i still had my blush now a light pink. "I fell behind on my rent payments, and now if i don't pay $50,000 they are going to destroy my dojo along with the rest of the block to build a frisbee golf course" Darth said and put his face in his hands.

(Lloyd's pov)

"By who?" I ask as i helped Kennedy up and get some of the ruble out of her hair. "Some company called Darnagom enterprises" Darth said and picked up a trophy. that is when i hear zane say "Darnagom? That is an anagram for…" he didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Jay said "Oh my grandma?".

"No you idiot!" Krystina said as i see her slap Jay upside the head. "As i was saying, Darnagom is an anagram for Garmadon" Zane finished as i looked at him with slight worry on my face.

"My dad? Why would he do that" I said trying to impress Kennedy by not looking afraid. "He must be trying to delay your training" Zane said to me, thats when i heard Nya come in. "Well if darth really needs some money, there is the annual ninjaball run" Nya said as she looked at the big hole in the wall.

*Krystina's pov*

"The ninjaball run?" I asked, not knowing what the thing was. _'Then again, you were always on the run from cops for being a *gorilla artist'_ i thought, as Cole and the others look at me. "What is the ninjaball run?" Kennedy asked as well obviously confused about it. "You don't know about the ninjaball run? We understand about kennedy because she grew up around snakes but Krystina really?" Kai said.

"Hey! I was on the run from the cops most of the time!" I said as i balled my hand into a fist about ready to punch Kai in the face. "Well you will have to find out tomorrow, thats when the race is" Nya said trying to avoid me punching some one

* * *

hey every one! Sorry about the wait, i had some stuff that had to be done. I had a singing contest, and isats, then i had to get my sister a birthday present, and with science fair coming up i may not be updateing. ok, the star thing a gorilla artist is a artist that will take her/his art and put it any were so Krystina was one for a while, she wrapped scarves around the bones in the museum at night, spray painted some murals for the city. even made a cologne on a billboard! Hopes that helps. Kai! Jay! Come on down!

Kai: What do you want Tammy?

Krystina: Disclaimer!

Jay: Lets get it over with Kai, she won't leave us alone if we don't

Kai: Fine, Tammy dosen't own Ninjago masters of spinjizue or any of the caterers in the show

Jay: She only owns, Krystina and her element and weapon. And all rights to Kennedy and her element and weapon gose to Wizard 101.

Kai: Can i go now?

Nope! *snaps fingers and Kai is in a room full of fan girls* Man I love author powers!

Jay: *backs away* Your not going to do anything to me right?

not a thing *snaps fingers and Jay turns into a girl for no reson*

*as a girl* Jay: Hey you said you wont!

i lied. So This is Tammy52 Out! Now Jay get out of here!

*Jay leaves mad*


End file.
